


Rebirth

by orphan_account



Series: The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Peter Parker, F/F, Jedi Peter Parker, Mandalorian Natasha Romanov, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vader is closing in, old man Peter has to use the spring but will there be a price.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rebirth

Arriving on the distant planet on the outer rim, the Avenger landed in a clearing surrounded by trees, the sound of a stream could be heard in the distance, Carol aided old man Peter down the ramp, the only one that knew the old man was Peter Parker, though Carol couldn’t help but notice the subtle glances he sent towards Natasha Romanov during their journey to the planet.

“Stay here, Old Peter doesn’t take kindly to strangers” the old man said as he turned, sending a wink Carol’s way before he turned and stalked towards the tree line leaving Natasha and her crew behind him as he vanished amongst the tree’s, nobody knowing that the Sith Lord Vader was on their tail.

Peter made his way through the forest, pushing branches out of his way, growing weaker by the second as his old age started to catch up with him, stepping out of trees Old Man Peter looked at the beautiful spring before him, though corrupted it still maintained its beauty, the blue sun shining down and reflecting off the water… not that he could see it because he was blinded by Anakin Skywalker during the siege on the Jedi temple.

Staggering closer to the edge Peter came to a stop when he heard the familiar ION engines of… Tie fighters closing in, turning around Peter tried to make his way back to the Avengers but instead a Tie fighter dived and opened fire, the cannons of the Tie fighters opening fire, explosions erupted inches from Peter and the explosions caused Peter to be thrown back and he landed in the water with a splash.

In the meantime:

The lambda Imperial shuttle landed beside the Avenger and Vader made his way down the ramp, the deep mechanical breathing filling the now eerie silence as Stormtroopers surrounded the crew of the Avenger, Vader walked towards the crew with his cape flowing gracefully behind him as he turned and looked at each of the crew before looking to the sky “I… feel something, A presence I’ve not felt since the purge” Vader said to himself.

Looking between the crew Vader circled them “I know you are part of the rebel alliance, and I know that you have discovered a Jedi” he said “The spring… where is it?” he demanded as he turned his gaze to Carol.

“We’re a cargo ship, delivering food and supplies” Carol answered as she knelt beside the crew members.

Vader kept his gaze on her, Carol soon found herself struggling to breath, choking she brought her hands up to her neck as she gasped and struggled to breath.

“ANAKIN!!!” a voice called out from behind him, Carol gasped as Vader turned around and glared at the figure standing at the entrance of the tree line, Natasha and the crew looked as Carol regained her breathing and their eyes looked at the figure, the figure was a young man with brown hair around 17 to 18 years old, wearing the same robes as the old man had.

Vader stepped away from the crew and the troopers “So, you finally come out of hiding… old man” Vader greeted as he stepped forward “Where is the spring?”

“You’re too late… the springs gone” the young man replied, slipping his long brown robe off revealing his Jedi robed underneath, pulling the hilt of his lightsaber off his belt the young man activated it, the blue blade erupting from the durasteel lightsaber hilt.

Vader’s red lightsaber, the crew looked to the troopers and then each other before leaping into action, soon the young man and the Sith Lord launched at each other., their lightsabers clashing violently as sparks and flashes erupted from the colliding blades.

The air echoed with the sound of the lightsabers clashing, the crackling and hissing as the blades clashed, the young man and the Sith violently clashed, the young man parrying and blocking the Sith Lord’s attacks with ease as the crew attacked the stormtroopers surrounding them.

Vader was too focused on the young man, their battle raged as the Sith and the Jedi continued their epic battle, the sparks and flashes erupted at blue met red, their blades crackling as they locked together, Vader towered over the young man “I sense the Dark Side in you, strong it is”

“Tell me, what’s under the helmet” the young man asked as he struggled against Vader “Deep fried or extra crispy?” he asked as he pushed back as hard as possible and Vader stumbled back, the young man advanced violently swinging his lightsaber at Vader.

Vader brought his blade up to defend himself but the young man relentless, swinging her lightsaber there was another violent strike that knocked Vader back down to the ground, repeated violent swings of his lightsaber the young man continue to knock Vader down until he until finally his blade destroyed Vader’s lightsaber hilt.

Bringing his blade up the young man sneered in hatred but Vader began to laugh, stunned by Vader’s respond the young man looked at his reflection in a puddle, his eyes… were burning yellow.

Stumbling back the man looked at his hands as Vader rose to his feet “Yes, strong with the dark side, you would make an excellent Sith” Vader said.

Looking at the crew the man looked to Vader, shaking his head determined the young man shook his head “No” bringing his right had back he thrusted his hand out and Vader cried out as he was thrown hard, slamming into the trees behind him.

Grabbing his lightsaber the man ran to join the crew of the Avenger, together the 6 of them made they way back up the ramp and sealed it up behind them, Vader watched from the trees having got back up as the ship lifted and took off back into space.

Turning around Vader made his way through the trees, looking for the spring only to find that the spring was gone, the waters of the spring was drained, the Spring was lost to him.

Forever.


End file.
